Caféine
by Lucachu
Summary: Depuis longtemps, Daraen cherche une potion capable de le maintenir plus longtemps éveiller et consacrer plus de temps à sa chère stratégie. Anna lui propose une boisson, mais cela n'est pas du tout pour satisfaire Chrom. OS, m!DaraenxChrom (m!Chrobin).


**Note de l'auteur :**

Gaius affirme dans un soutien avec Olivia que Chrom a tenté de manger une orange avec la peau. En partant du principe que c'est parce que les oranges sont exotiques et inconnues pour l'époque, le café serait-il également nouveau pour les Veilleurs ?

Chapitre unique humoristique et fluffy avec le couple de Chrom et Daraen homme. Leur couple est mon préféré de _Fire Emblem_ et j'aime encore plus Daraen homme.

Je sais que Daraen vouvoie Chrom même après mariage dans le jeu, mais connaissant le prince, je pense qu'il est plus logique que celui-ci lui ait demandé de cesser cela lorsque leur amitié est devenue profonde, et encore plus avec le mariage.

Le goût de Daraen pour les pâtisseries est évoqué dans un dialogue avec Sully, même support où pour accélérer son régime, il a consommé plus d'algues qu'il n'en fallait alors qu'il avait vu les effets sur la cavalière...

J'ignore si Gaius a un surnom pour Anna, cependant, je lui en ai inventé un.

 **Avertissement :**

 _Fire Emblem_ est la propriété de NINTENDO, seul le scénario m'appartient.

* * *

– Venez, approchez, approchez ! Prix réduit exceptionnel !

La marchande rousse cri lorsque qu'un soldat passe devant elle. Elle soupire tandis que celui-ci lui accorde qu'un regard fuyant et accélère son pas.

Lorsque le prince Chrom a annoncé rejoindre les khans de Ferox pour en savoir plus sur la menace de Valm, Anna a tout de suite demandé à venir.

Ses deux années de paix à Ylisse étaient très agréables, mais l'envie de voyager était trop puissante. En échange d'une aide régulière aux combats, la marchande ambulante bénéficie de leur protection tandis qu'elle voyage avec eux pour vendre ses produits.

Une protection à payer juste en nature, quoi de mieux pour une vendeuse comme elle.

En apprenant son départ pour les pays du nord, une de ses cousines lui a vendu une cargaison de produits exotiques. La marchandise était peu chère et Anna a tout de suite accepté.

La jeune femme comprend à présent pourquoi sa cousine lui a proposé une si bonne affaire. Tout simplement parce que personne ne veut acheter la marchandise.

Trop exotique, trop étrange... Les potentiels clients ne savent même pas comment consommer la nourriture qu'elle leur propose. Un Veilleur gourmand nommé Stahl a bien voulu lui acheter un fruit par gentillesse mais n'a su comment ouvrir l'épaisse coque marron l'entourant.

A présent la vendeuse craint de perdre ses marchandises. Si elle pouvait vendre ne serait-ce que la moitié, elle n'aurait aucune perte financière, la réduction qu'elle a eu à l'achat pouvant amortir les produits invendus et périssables. Il faut néanmoins trouver rapidement des acheteurs.

Anna aperçoit alors le stratège en chef de l'armée, les bras chargés de parchemins. Sans hésiter, elle l'appelle à grands cris.

– Daraen, par ici !

L'homme aux cheveux blancs la remarque et vient à sa rencontre. La vendeuse remarque de légères cernes sous ses yeux chocolats. À la veille d'une possible guerre, le stratège semble avoir repris l'habitude de dormir très peu pour mettre au point les plans d'attaques.

– Que puis-je pour toi Anna ?

– Cher Daraen, vous semblez si fatigué !

– Tu me vouvoies maintenant ?

– Allons, vous appartenez à la noblesse maintenant ! Peut-être devrais-je même vous appeler prince Daraen ?

Anna obtient l'effet escompté tandis que les joues du stratège se rougissent légèrement. Connaissant l'homme, elle sait qu'il va lui dire de garder une relation simple. Cependant, si elle est ignorante concernant les stratégies de guerre, elle sait installer des tactiques de ventes. Première étape, le mettre mal à l'aise avec son nouveau statut pour qu'il baisse sa garde sur ses intentions.

– Ce n'est pas parce que je suis marié à Chrom que les choses ont changé avec mes amis...

– Allons, le mariage vous a bien donné le titre ! Et puis, nul doute que quand Chrom sera couronné vous serez aussi roi !

Daraen ne réplique rien bien qu'il ne s'agisse pas de la réalité. Le conseil était, et est toujours, opposé à leur union. Un vagabond plegian amnésique portant la marque maudite, et un homme en plus, quel affront pour le conseil de le voir uni avec leur prince.

Chrom a longtemps dû prendre sa défense, insistant sur le fait que si Daraen semble en effet avoir des origines plegiennes et un lien avec une secte, il s'agissait de l'homme qui les avait guidé et protégé lors de la guerre.

Suite à presque un an de conflits où le conseil ne faisait que présenter des demoiselles nobles au prince, un accord a été conclu. Chrom a dû promettre de donner au moins un héritier à Ylisse et Daraen de ne pas prendre de décisions politiques sans lien avec la stratégie. Daraen aurait le droit d'être reconnu comme prince ylissien. En aucun cas il n'aurait le statut d'un roi lorsque Chrom acceptera enfin de prendre le sien.

Cela est cependant loin de déranger l'homme aux cheveux blancs qui ne s'intéresse ni au pouvoir ni à pratiquer la politique.

– Alors prince Daraen que pensez-vous de ma marchandise ?

Le regard du stratège parcourt l'étal et découvre des marchandises exotiques.

– Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel Anna, mais je ne t'achèterai rien.

La marchande se mord la lèvre. Comment a-t-elle pu être naïve et croire piéger le meilleur stratège du continent ?

– Bonjour la gratitude ! Tu n'étais pas prince avant, je comprends que tu n'avais pas les moyens, mais maintenant, tu dois avoir une bourse bien remplie !

– Je suis passé de prince à un ingrat de nouveau tutoyé ? Amusant Anna, mais c'est la vérité, je n'ai besoin de rien et je n'ai pas le temps. J'ai de nombreuses stratégies à mettre en place, des stocks d'armes à vérifier, je dois m'assurer que les nouvelles recrues sont suffisamment entraînées, étudier des cartes et des rapports à effectuer sans parler de mon propre entraînement. À moins que tu n'aies une potion qui remplace les heures de sommeil. Je m'excuse de mon impolitesse mais je dois te laisser.

Daraen commence à s'éloigner, faisant attention à ne pas faire tomber l'un de ses parchemins.

– Attend, ce n'est pas une potion, mais j'ai quelque chose dans le genre !

Le stratège, intrigué, revient auprès d'elle. Cela fait longtemps qu'il est à la recherche d'une solution pour ses heures de sommeil perdues.

Il a déjà demandé à Miriel de lui élaborer une potion, mais la mage érudite a abandonné après de nombreux échecs. Ricken aussi a tenté de lui en préparer une, mais celle-ci a eu des effets contraires qui l'ont fait dormir trois jours durant. Le jeune mage s'est tellement fait réprimander par Frederick et Chrom pour les avoir privés de leur stratège qu'il n'a pas osé recommencer.

Tharja aussi lui a proposé de travailler dessus, mais, par crainte qu'elle ne lui fasse boire un quelconque philtre d'amour à la place, il a toujours refusé.

– Voilà, c'est une poudre à diluer dans de l'eau chaude, ça s'appelle du café !

Daraen examine la fine poudre marron que lui tend Anna. L'odeur qui chatouille ses narines n'est pas désagréable.

– Extraite de graines, c'est assez amère mais à moins d'être vraiment amateur, il faut boire ceci avec du sucre.

A l'annonce du mot sucre, le stratège devient perplexe. Il se méfie de la vendeuse prête à tout pour gagner de l'argent.

– Anna, je pratique uniquement la magie basée sur les sorts et les enchantements et non celle des potions, mais je sais qu'ajouter du sucre dénature l'effet d'un breuvage.

– Daraen, crois-tu vraiment que je m'abaisse à cela ? C'est parce que ce n'est pas une potion ! Cela vient d'une plante, si tu mets du sucre dans une tisane médicinale, cela ne change pas l'effet, là c'est la même chose.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs reste perplexe. La vendeuse rousse le voit parfaitement.

– Si tu ne me crois pas, je te donne un échantillon gratuit. Si ça ne marche pas, tant pis pour moi, sinon tu reviendras m'en acheter.

– Cette chose va me permettre de rester en forme et éveillé ?

– Exactement, mais n'en abuse pas, sinon tu ne pourras plus dormir.

Les traits du stratège se détendent. La vendeuse comprend qu'elle touche son but.

– Je suppose que je peux toujours essayer...

– Parfait !

La vendeuse prend un petit sachet de son étalage et le glisse entre les parchemins de Daraen qui ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une charge supplémentaire.

– N'oubliez pas prince Daraen ! N'en prenez pas trop où le sommeil ne viendra plus !

Le stratège avance quelques pas en direction dans sa tente, gardant sa concentration sur ses affaires en équilibre. Il a hâte de savoir si cette poudre a vraiment de l'effet.

– Je me ferais fait avoir au final... au moins je n'ai pas perdu d'argent...

* * *

Le soir, lorsque Chrom entre dans sa tente, Daraen est penché sur ses cartes une tasse à la main. Ils n'ont pas vraiment eu le temps de se voir aujourd'hui, chacun occupé par ses tâches. Il observe quelques instants en silence son mari travaillant avec concentration, portant parfois sa tasse à ses lèvres.

Le prince d'Ylisse se rapproche du stratège et pose ses mains sur ses épaules. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs détourne la tête et son mari en profite pour lui voler un baiser.

Tandis que sa langue s'introduit dans la bouche de son aimé, un goût amer inconnu lui parvient. Surpris, Chrom se détache.

– Qu'est-ce que tu bois ? C'est drôlement amer...

– Une boisson qu'Anna m'a fait découvrir. Cela s'appelle du café.

Se rappelant de l'attrait de son époux pour les pâtisseries, la curiosité de Chrom s'éveille.

– Tu n'es pas du genre à aimer les choses amères.

– Anna dit que les graines servant de base à la boisson permettent de rester éveiller et diminue le besoin de sommeil.

– Tu es sûr que c'est efficace ?

– J'ai un doute pour être honnête... mais si cela peut me permettre d'avoir plus de temps sur mes stratégies...

– Tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu ruines tes nuits sur tes parchemins.

Daraen détourne le regard quelques instants, avec un air légèrement honteux.

– Deux ans se sont écoulés sans que je puisse vraiment utiliser mes stratégies. Je refuse que ce manque d'application soit la cause de la perte de l'un des nôtres.

– Daraen...

Chrom embrasse son mari sur la joue. Il comprend parfaitement la crainte de Daraen, au fond de lui il se demande s'ils ne sont pas à l'aube d'une nouvelle guerre. Il a peur de perdre son époux, sa sœur et sa petite Lucina restée au château.

–Très bien monsieur le stratège, restez donc à étudier. Mais veuillez laisser mon mari me rejoindre avant le milieu de la nuit.

– Sinon qui va venir me punir, le commandant en chef de l'armée?

– Peut-être bien, surtout si vous continuez à le provoquer. Il va vous retirer de votre bureau pour vous emmener de force vous couchez...

– Je vais me hâter dans ce cas.

Chrom se dirige ensuite vers leur lit, non sans avoir de nouveau embrassé son cher stratège.

Daraen avale une autre gorgée de son café avant de se remettre à travailler. La messagère du khan était très inquiète, la guerre est peut-être bien plus proche que tous ne le pensent. Hors de question qu'il perde Chrom ou Lucina...

* * *

– Alors, qu'avez vous pensé de votre café prince Daraen ?

– Question goût il y a bien meilleur, mais son efficacité est incroyable ! J'ai pu travailler une grande partie de la nuit et me lever tôt sans fatigue !

Anna sourit, le stratège est complètement satisfait de sa marchandise. Nul doute qu'il ne va pas tarder à lui acheter du café.

– Je suis heureuse pour vous mon prince.

– Anna, ce n'est pas la peine d'être si formelle, tutoie-moi.

La marchande décide qu'il est grand temps d'arrêter de vouvoyer le stratège. Si elle a décidé de le faire, c'était plus pour l'amadouer que par respect. Néanmoins, elle voit que cela ne marche pas sur lui.

– Si tu le souhaites Daraen, comme avant alors.

– En faites Anna, je voulais t'acheter du café.

– Je m'en doutais, c'est une marchandise de grande qualité. Trente pièces d'or le sachet, si tu en prends une fois par jour, tu en auras pour un mois, cela te conviens ?

Le stratège hésite un instant, la somme lui semble onéreuse mais l'effet est bel et bien efficace. Il a pu travailler longtemps après que Chrom se soit endormi sans la moindre gêne. Il s'est réveillé en pleine forme en même temps que son mari qui a cru qu'il s'était couché raisonnablement. Il n'a pas osé lui dire le contraire, s'il peut doubler ses performances alors Chrom ne se rendra compte de rien, bien que l'idée de lui cacher quelque chose lui déplaise.

– Tu sembles hésitant, l'effet laisse-t-il à désirer ? s'inquiète Anna.

– Non, pardon, c'est juste que je ne sais pas si cela est le prix normal comme je n'en ai jamais acheté...

– Je te fais un bon prix tu sais ? C'est cultivé dans une lointaine contrée.

– Je vais t'en prendre deux sachets alors.

– Tu fais des réserves ? J'imagine que cela te plaît plus que je l'imaginais.

Le stratège sourit, il ne compte pas faire de réserve mais doubler l'effet.

* * *

– Daraen, tu as bu combien de tasses aujourd'hui ?

Le stratège est assis à son bureau, ses cartes étalées et tachées devant lui. Chrom est penché devant lui, les mains appuyées sur le bord du meuble.

Cela fait une semaine que l'homme aux cheveux blancs boit la boisson pour pouvoir travailler tard et se lever tôt pour étudier. Daraen est rapidement passé de deux tasses à trois tasses par jour.

Il peut travailler toute la nuit sans avoir besoin de dormir, son corps excité en permanence ne lui réclame presque plus de sommeil.

Les premiers jours, il arrivait facilement à tromper son mari, lui faisant croire qu'il prenait soin de lui. Mais les cernes sous ses yeux se sont épaissis au point de le trahir.

– Je ne sais plus...

– Ce ne serait pas trois tasses que tu as englouties ?

– C'était hier...

– Oui, tu as bu trois tasses hier, et la veille aussi. Ne me fais pas croire que c'est ta première tasse.

Le stratège attarde son regard sur sa main droite tenant le récipient. Tout son corps tremble sous l'effet du breuvage. Ses cartes de stratégies sont recouvertes de taches noirâtres complétées par des gouttes s'échappant de sa tasse agitée par ses mouvements incontrôlés.

– Tu es irresponsable imbécile.

Daraen ne dit rien, il sait que son mari n'a pas tord.

– Dans trois jours nous arrivons au port où le conquérant de Valm risque de débarquer. Comment vas-tu combattre ?

– Les stratégies sont prêtes...

– Comment vas-tu te défendre si tu n'es pas capable de tenir ta lame correctement !

– Pardonne-moi Chrom...

Le stratège se sent honteux, Chrom a entièrement raison. Là-bas, il ne pourra pas rester en arrière, le port ne permettra pas d'installer le campement, toutes les tentes seront bien avant la ville.

Le prince n'aime pas devoir réprimander Daraen. Cependant, sa colère est fondée, l'homme aux cheveux blancs ruine sa santé et se met en danger pour le prochain combat.

– Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi...

Daraen hésite sur ce qu'il doit comprendre de cette parole, son mari est-il en train de plaisanter ou est-il vraiment désespéré ?

– Anna t'en a vendu beaucoup ?

– Deux sachets.

– Bon, tu vas commencer par reposer ta tasse.

Le stratège obéit immédiatement, mais ces gestes sont si tremblants qu'il lui faut plusieurs longues secondes pour y parvenir. Ce temps suffit à Chrom pour trouver l'un des deux sachets dans les affaires de son mari. Il dépose le petit sac sur le bureau.

– Où est l'autre ?

– Finit.

Chrom retient de s'exclamer, comprenant ce que cela implique. Cependant, il ne dit rien, après tout il n'a aucune idée du dosage qu'il faut appliquer dans une tasse. Aucun moyen de savoir si son mari n'a pas également augmenté les doses.

Dans tous les cas, il ira voir Anna pour se débarrasser de la boisson.

Le prince retourne dans vers Daraen et le prend dans ses bras, le soulevant de sa chaise. Le stratège pousse un cri de surprise.

– Que fais-tu ?

– Je m'assure que tu vas te coucher et dormir. Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu puisses aller seul au lit, regarde-toi, tu as autant de contrôle sur ton corps que Sully et Vaike après leurs beuveries !

Le stratège ne dit rien, se laissant porter jusqu'à leur lit et tentant de maîtriser ses mouvements pour que Chrom ne perde pas son équilibre.

En d'autres circonstances, le prince aurait trouvé cela très romantique. Le prince aime beaucoup le porter en plaçant un bras sous ses jambes et l'autre derrière son dos. Il sait que cela est réciproque.

Chrom allonge Daraen avant de l'aider à retirer ses bottes, ses ceintures ainsi que son manteau. Le prince attend que son époux se soit glissé sous les draps avant d'aller éteindre toutes les bougies et de s'installer à son tour à ses côtés.

Le prince commence à se détendre. Cela doit faire une semaine que Daraen ruse pour travailler tard, une semaine qu'il s'endort sans lui.

Chrom ne parvient pas complètement à se relaxer. Le stratège continue de trembler sur le matelas.

– Rappelle-moi les effets de ce que t'as vendu Anna ?

– Rester plus longtemps en éveil et diminution du sommeil...

Daraen entend Chrom soupirer et se tourner vers lui. Le stratège sait pertinemment qu'il ne va pas réussir à dormir de la nuit.

Les minutes commencent à s'écouler sans sommeil pour les deux hommes, l'un parce que cela lui est impossible, l'autre parce que son partenaire tremble trop.

Une envie pressante prend soudain le stratège. Il tente de se retenir un certain temps, mais à un moment, il ne peut plus. Doucement, il se lève tentant de ne pas déranger son mari. Chrom lui attrape la main.

– Restes couché.

– Chrom...

– Je t'interdis de retourner à ta stratégie.

– Je dois sortir Chrom...

* * *

– Allez, achète-moi quelque chose !

– T'as rien de sucré Picsou ! Tu aurais des bonbons je t'aurai tout pris sincèrement !

Anna soupire, le voleur ne veut rien lui acheter. Elle sait parfaitement que celui-ci lui dit la vérité mais elle aurait souhaité lui vendre autre chose.

La vendeuse aperçoit alors le prince d'Ylisse se diriger vers elle, quelque chose à la main. Celui-ci ne semble pas de bonne humeur.

– Salut Bleu, comment allez-vous ?

Le prince ne lui répond pas, remarquant à peine sa présence. Le voleur roux recule du stand tandis que l'épéiste jette un sachet sur le stand. Chrom se met à parler, d'une voix rauque et fatiguée.

– Tu vas reprendre cette cochonnerie Anna !

– Mais je ne vous ai rien ven...

– C'est ce que t'a acheté Daraen !

Gaius observe la scène à quelques mètres par mesure de sécurité. Chrom semble avoir très mal dormi et être assez énervé. Il ne peut s'empêcher de commenter la scène pour lui-même.

– Je ne sais pas quelle arnaque Picsou a fait à Bubulles, mais Bleu semble vraiment mécontent...

Anna ouvre le sac et l'examine avec attention. La vendeuse ne comprend pas, la poudre de café est toujours d'excellente qualité.

– Je ne comprends pas votre Altesse... Le café est de bonne qualité, que lui reprochez-vous ?

– Daraen n'arrive plus à dormir, voilà le problème ! J'ai essayé de le forcer à dormir la nuit mais impossible ! Il s'est retourné dans notre lit toute la nuit sans trouver le sommeil !

– Vous non plus apparemment...

– Cinq fois ! Il s'est levé cinq fois se soulager et tellement il tremblait que je devais l'accompagner pour être sûr qu'il revienne !

La vendeuse se sent mal, très mal. Le prince est furieux contre elle. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçoit le voleur observer la scène. S'il se répand que ses marchandises ont déplu à un membre de la famille royale, son commerce aura une très mauvaise image.

– Un remboursement ?

– Je me fiche de l'argent, tu vas arrêter de vendre ce poison à Daraen, même s'il vient t'en demander, c'est clair ?

Anna hoche la tête, intimidée par le ton fort de l'homme. Elle prend au hasard l'une de ses marchandises dans son étal.

– Un petit cadeau d'excuse ? C'est une orange, un fruit exotique vitaminé !

Chrom, toujours furieux, mord dans le fruit sous le regard amusé de Gaius. Le prince, trouvant le goût et la texture désagréable, crache et abandonne le fruit par terre.

Anna n'ose pas lui dire qu'il est censé éplucher l'agrume. Le voleur roux se retient de rire. Une fois l'homme partit en direction des tentes des mages, la marchande crie après Gaius.

– Ne répète pas à personne ce qui vient de se produire !

– Si tu me fais tes sucreries moitié prix je te promets de ne pas dire que Bleu ne veut plus t'acheter ta marchandise !

La marchande pousse un cri indigné.

– Ce sont les affaires Picsou !

* * *

Chrom entre dans sa tente, une tasse chaude à la main. Daraen est couché sur leur lit essayant de trouver vainement le sommeil. L'effet excitant de la boisson ne provoque plus de tremblements incontrôlés chez le stratège. L'homme aux cheveux blancs ne parvient toujours pas à s'endormir.

Le prince se rapproche de lui, soulagé qu'il ait respecté sa promesse et ne soit pas retourner à sa stratégie en son absence.

Chrom vient s'asseoir aux côtés de son mari et lui donne la tasse.

– Je suis allé te chercher une tisane, ça devrait t'apaiser. Il est important que tu dormes.

– Merci Chrom.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs souffle sur la boisson chaude avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Le goût amer lui est familier, mais silencieusement il boit.

– Tu ne devrais pas te pousser à bout pour ta stratégie...

– Si je ne le fais pas qui élaborera les plans pour nous garder en sécurité ?

Chrom hésite sur ce qu'il doit répondre à son époux, il l'observe attentivement prendre sa boisson.

– Nous sommes à la veille d'une nouvelle guerre Chrom. Je refuse de te perdre... d'offrir à Lucina un avenir sombre... je ne le supporterai pas...

– Daraen...

– Tu représentes tout pour moi Chrom.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs se lève du lit, sous les yeux du prince qui tente de le retenir.

– Daraen, reste couché ! Tu risques de...

Le prince marque une pause, hésitant dans ces mots, ce qui provoque un léger sourire sur le visage de son mari, amusé par la situation.

– De ?

– Tomber... tu... tes tremblements...

– Fini, ne t'inquiète pas.

Daraen récupère deux parchemins sur son bureau grâce à sa main libre. Ceux-ci sont enroulés sur eux-même avec soin. Il retourne ensuite s'asseoir sur le lit et les met dans la main de son époux.

– Les dernières stratégies que j'ai mises au point. Tu en auras besoin si je ne me réveille pas à temps. Avant de me faire boire un somnifère, tu aurais dû me les demander.

– Mais comment...

Chrom est d'abord surpris, il pensait que présenter la boisson en tant que tisane serait suffisant pour éloigner les doutes du stratège. Daraen a besoin de sommeil mais son corps lui refuse à cause de sa consommation excessive de café. Après être avoir réprimandé Anna, le prince est allé voir Ricken afin de lui demander le remède. Il s'agit de la même potion ayant fait dormir le stratège durant plusieurs jours mais avec beaucoup moins de puissance.

Après réflexions, il ne trouve pas étonnant que son stratège ait compris si facilement.

– J'ai eu un doute au goût, et tu semblais si inquiet que je me lève, tu as eu peur que je m'écroule en m'endormant d'un coup n'est-ce pas ? La dose va me faire dormir combien de temps ?

– Une journée environ.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs termine de boire sa tasse docilement en se blottissant contre l'épéiste.

– Quelqu'un d'autre aurait refusé de boire cette boisson en comprenant le subterfuge tu sais.

– Si cela n'aurai pas été toi je ne l'aurai pas bu, je te fais confiance... Tu arrives à prendre soin de moi mieux que moi-même.

Daraen se met à bailler contre son gré. Il s'enfonce plus profondément contre Chrom qui l'entoure de ses bras.

– Tu sauras te passer de moi ?

– Je devrais survivre à une journée. Comme la fois où Ricken t'a endormit par accident, j'imagine que les autres te surnommeront le Bel au bois dormant.

Les yeux du stratège commencent à se fermer tout seuls et son corps à être lourd. Il est si confortable, là contre Chrom...

– Si un beau prince vient me réveiller... cela me convient.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je viendrais, même s'il y a un dragon maléfique.

– Promis ?

– Promis.


End file.
